In the resource recovery industry and particularly the hydrocarbon recovery aspect thereof, boreholes in hydrocarbon bearing formations are often drilled and developed with strings of tools that have a myriad of purposes. Some operations require isolation valves to close off a zone downhole of one in which some other operation is being undertaken. Such isolation valves are commonly used but suffer from the accumulation of debris that can in some circumstances hinder actuation of such valves and require additional cleanout operations in order for an operator to move to a next phase of a process being undertaken. Since additional operations are costly and cause delay they are undesirable and to be avoided. Accordingly, the art would well receive apparatus that protects isolation valves from debris that operate reliably without issues related to debris.